


Call me Loki 2

by hurluberlu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to fuck Steve again?"</p><p>"You do know this whole having sex with students thing is illegal, right? This was just a one time thing, same with him."</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Loki 2

"Hey Steve!" I shouted in the hallway to the blond boy wearing an oversized tee shirt.

"Oh hey Tony..." He mumbled, not bothering to wait as I struggled to catch up to him.

"Who's shirt is that?" I asked, knowing it clearly wasn't his.

"Why do you think it's not mine?"

I laughed. "This shirt is at least a size too big for you. Plus I saw you wearing a button-up shirt earlier."

Steve ignored me and continued on his way to class. "I'll see you later Tony." He said before walking into the doorway of his English class.

I continued to walk down the crowded hallway before I reached my next class.

Mythology with Mr. Laufeyson.

I walked into the classroom, mainly empty except for a few students. I took my seat and laid my head down on my desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

Mr. Laufeyson decided to walk into the classroom as soon as the bell rung. I lifted my head to look at our teacher and almost did a double-take.

Is that Steve's shirt?

I laughed to myself as I realized why Steve was wearing that oversized shirt.

"Good afternoon class, please get out your homew-" Mr. Laufeyson started to say, before I cut him off.

"Mr Laufeyson!"

He sighed and looked to where I was sitting. "Yes Tony?"

I put my hand down and stared directly into Mr Laufeyson's eyes. "Did you and Steve Rodgers have sex last period?" I yelled across the room, making people turn to look at me.

For a short second, a smirk crossed Mr. Laufeyson's face, only to be replaced with confusion. "What kind of question is that? Of course not."

He walked over to my desk and leaned down so we were face to face. "You can't throw accusations like that around without consequences. When the bell rings, stay in my class, you have after school detention."

A couple of the students around me heard what he said to me, laughing to themselves and telling those who didn't hear.

I smirked and leaned back in my seat. "I'm looking forward to it."

He scoffed and returned to the front of the class. "Now, as I was saying, please take out your homework worksheets and pass them to the front."

I grabbed the worksheets from the people behind me and stood up. "Don't worry guys, I'll collect the papers." After grabbing the worksheets, I walked up to the front where Mr. Laufeyson stood.

Handing him the papers, I leaned upwards towards his ear. "Did he fuck you, or did you fuck him?"

He shook his head, ignoring the question and shooed me back to my seat.

"Today we are going to be watching a short video about Norse mythology, focusing mainly on the God of Lies and Mischief, Loki. I will be passing out a half sheet of paper, and at the end of the video you should write a paragraph stating your opinion on this God."

As Mr. Laufeyson passed out the papers, he stopped at my desk. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered one word before he continued walking to the next desk.

"Both."

I smirked and watched as he walked, mainly staring at his ass.

I turned my attention to the video, actually interested in this "God of Mischief".

By the end of the video, I was convinced of one thing, Mr. Laufeyson was most definitely a God. Loki, to be more precise.

After writing my name on my paper, I only wrote one sentence.

"Loki is a crappy mythology teacher, but admittedly very sexy in his cum-stained black skinny jeans."

As Mr. Laufeyson collected the papers, he skimmed a couple of lines to get a gist of each person's opinion. When he got to mine, he laughed knowingly and continued onto the next person.

I barely got through the lesson that day, not reading a single page of the 20 we were assigned. I couldn't stop staring as Mr. Laufeyson sat at his desk, grading the paragraphs we had written. About halfway through the period, he got up to hand back the papers.

When I got mine back, I noticed a note in red pen on the back.

Reading it, I couldn't help but feel blood rush in between my legs.

"Maybe later it will be your cum on my jeans..."

I looked around to see if I could find the teacher, suddenly feeling my jeans get tight, suddenly wanting to run to the bathroom to take care of it.

Seeing Mr. Laufeyson at his desk, I tried to get something to cover the front of my jeans on the walk over.

Not finding anything, I decided to not care, so I got up, with my boner clearly on display. I walked over to the desk and cleared my throat to get Loki's attention.

He looked up from his work, seemingly unfazed to see a boner a few feet away from his face.

I smirked and leaned forward. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead." He nodded and looked back down.

I went out of the door and ran to the bathroom that never had anyone in it. When I got inside I locked the door behind me, got inside of a stall, and locked the stall's door as well.

I pulled down my jeans and boxers and wrapped my hand around my throbbing cock. I started to move my hand back and forth, quickly gaining speed. Within one minute I was cumming on the stall's wall, screaming Mr. Laufeyson's name.

I grabbed some toilet paper and tried my best to wipe the stickiness from the tip of my dick.

I pulled my boxers and jeans back up, breathing heavily. I reluctantly walked out of the stall, choosing to not clean my cum off of the wall. I unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked back to my classroom.

I walked into the room and saw some people had moved seats. I walked over to the nearest person to ask what we were doing.

"You get with a partner and discuss the reading for the last 5 minutes of class."

I thanked her and walked over to Mr. Laufeyson. "Everyone here has a partner. Does that mean I get to work with you?"

He nodded and got up, walking over to my seat in the back. Everyone was completely oblivious to us as we talked about anything but the reading.

"I noticed your erection when you came up to my desk asking to go to the bathroom."

I nodded, leaning forward towards Loki. "That note made me so hard, I had to take care of it."

I watched as he noticeably shifted in his chair. "Is something wrong Mr. Laufeyson? Are you getting hard thinking of me masturbating in the bathroom? I screamed your name when I cummed you know, I sprayed my cum all over the wall while thinking of you."

He quickly got up and walked back to the front of the class. "The bell is going to ring in a few seconds, if you guys wanted to walk out into the hallway early that's fine with me."

Everyone piled out of the door before he even finished his sentence.

Everyone except for me.

I slowly got up and closed the classroom's door, locking it. I walked over to the desk where Mr. Laufeyson had chosen to sit.

"Are you imagining it Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Imagining what Tony?"

I climbed on top of the desk and sat, facing Loki's lap. "Imagining me in the bathroom stall, cumming as I screamed your name."

"Yes Tony, I can see it pretty clearly."

I decided to change the subject. "So you're a God, what 'powers' do you have?"

"Didn't you pay attention to the video?"

I nodded. "I paid attention for most of it, but I got bored at the end so I thought about how much I'd like you to fuck me instead."

Loki scoffed and stood up. "I can change my sex." He said, before changing to look like a pretty woman with huge breasts.

"I like you better the other way."

He changed back and smoothed out his clothes. "I can also change my appearance."

I waited for something to happen, but nothing seemed to change.

"You wouldn't know it, but right now I have three dicks."

I subconsciously licked my lips and waited for him to change more. "Anything else?"

"Well I can change into different animals, but I assume you only care about powers that will benefit sex."

I nodded. "Pretty much yeah. I think we'll have to use that three dick thing."

I stepped down from the desk and straddled Loki in his chair. I reached my hand up to start unbuttoning his shirt, but he brought a hand up to stop me.

"We can't have sex if you won't even take off your shirt."

He reluctantly let go of my hand and I quickly took the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

My fingers traced over the deep scars crossing his chest. "Are you embarrassed by these?"

He looked down to the ground, unintentionally saying yes.

I smiled and put my hands at the bottom of my tee shirt. "Don't be." I said as I slipped my shirt over my head, revealing the circular scar in the center of my chest.

Loki looked up, concern showing on his face. His fingertips took their turn tracing my scar. "You're so young...how did you get this?"

I sighed and looked down to the fingers running along my bare chest. "Can we save this for another time? I was under the impression we were going to have sex sometime soon."

He nodded and lifted me off of his lap, carrying me to the empty table in the middle of the room. He laid me down and removed my jeans and boxers, leaving me bare.

I felt no shame as Loki's eyes ran up and down my body hungrily. I leaned upward, my hands going to the button on his jeans. I quickly removed his jeans and boxers, and we both took in each other's bodies.

Loki was the definition of beauty, from his scarred chest to his slim figure and his big, erect cock begging for relief.

I grabbed his hips bringing him forward and sliding myself closer to the edge of the table.

I looked up at Loki's face, his eyes darkened with lust. I mustered up my sexiest voice and laid back down onto the table. "Fuck me Loki."

He immediately grabbed my hips, holding them down as he shoved himself into me. While Steve would probably scream at the feeling of a dick that big going in dry, I let out a purely pleasured moan.

I could tell his surprise at me not screaming out in pain. "I've...prepared." I briefly explained.

"Describe it." He said in a deep, husky voice. "Describe what you do to yourself."

"I have....plenty....of toys at....home...so each night....I take the largest one....out and shove it.....straight in..." I said, moans from his thrusting interrupting every few words.

"So when you go home at night, you go to your room and shove dildos inside of you?"

I nodded. "Most of them....are around...eight inches.....and I make sure....to get....them all the....way in..."

"I've been waiting....for this moment,....You know...that Loki? Every night....I go home....and imagine each..one of...those dildos....was your actual.....cock..."

I felt his body tense as he shot warm cum deep inside of me. Watching his facial expression change from pleasured to content made my dick feel the need to release.

I let my hand wander down to my unfinished dick, slowly wrapping my hand around it. Loki quickly grabbed my hand and removed it, replacing it with his hand instead.

"You've relieved yourself once today, now it's my turn." Hearing him say that sent sparks throughout my body. It only took three pumps before I cummed into his hand. Staring directly into my eyes, he licked his hand clean, swallowing every drop of my cum.

I sat up and placed my hands on either side of his face. I took his lips into mine, tasting myself on his tongue.

I pulled back and stared into his deep blue eyes. "Do you fuck every one of your students?"

He shook his head and reached down to grab his boxers. "You...you were unintentional."

I laughed and stood up. "Well thanks."

"That doesn't mean you were bad, it just me-"

"It just means you don't want to do it again?" I finished his sentence for him.

He nodded his head as he put his clothing back on.

"Are you going to fuck Steve again?" I asked, choosing to stay bare.

"You do know this whole having sex with students thing is illegal, right? This was just a one time thing, same with him." He said as he retreated to his desk.

"I don't believe you." I said, walking over to him. "You love him. That's why you gave him your shirt. Look, I'm fine with this never happening again, but you do realize he loves you too right? You're all he talks about outside of school."

He blushed and looked down. "Tony, please put your clothing back on."

I smiled and walked back to get my clothes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Just don't tell him this happened, okay?" Loki said in defeat.

"Don't worry, I won't." I slowly put my clothes back on and walked over to the door. I looked back to Mr. Laufeyson and couldn't help but say one last thing. "If you ever need sex, I'll always be here."


End file.
